


Breakfast in Bed

by Selabell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selabell/pseuds/Selabell
Summary: I don't know the whole plot yet, so just read the godamn book <3
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY! This is my first solo fic (And ik I am nowhere near Pengiwen or MsKingBean89) and I ]want to improve. So please please please give me feedback! I hope you enjoy! Mwah <3

“Let’s go over everything one more time” Lily said, picking the list up from Sirius’ bed. 

Sirius and James were rough-housing in the corner of the small bedroom. Sirius was a good head shorter than James, giving him the underhand, bittersweet looks across both boys' faces. The room was full of varying boxes, bags, and suitcases, Sirius’ things packed safely inside. 

Lily scanned the paper, written in her neat loopy writing. “Clothes and toiletries in the suitcases--” She jerked her hand to the right, gesturing to the small collection of suitcases, coated in a plethora of stickers compiled over the years. “Books, clutter and art supplies should be in the boxes…” She sighed, glowering at the 2 wrestling boys. 

They both straightened up, separating “I think you’re excited to be rid of me from how enthusiastic you are, Evans.” Sirius smirked as Lily rolled her eyes, setting the checklist back down. 

“I don’t want you to forget anything!” she exclaimed, the corners of her mouth curling slightly. “Did you forget you left half of your clothes at school! H A L F” 

“That was 2 bloody years ago! And were the 5 colour coded lists necessary?!”

“He’s right Lil; you are being a little excessive,” James chimed in, having moved to sit criss-crossed on the floor. Lily looked offended, placing a hand over her chest.

“James! You’re supposed to be on my side,” she said, settling down against the wall. “And yes, it was necessary,” she added before shifting her gaze back to Sirius, giving him a stern look that he interpreted as ‘shut the fuck up’. He quickly learned Lily Evans is a force you do not want to reckon with.

“Oh, Evans what would we do without you?” Sirius swooned, hauling a rather large box to plop onto his now-empty desk. James looked over, raising an eyebrow. 

“Die, I’d assume,” she fake-yawned as both boys snorted in agreement before she changed the subject. “What time is Marls expecting you, love?”

“I’m not sure; sometime tomorrow,” Sirius assured her. “Let me message her…” he trailed off, sliding his phone out of his front pocket and starting to tap away. 

“That would be appreciated. Give her my love.”

“I will don’t worry-- she said anytime tomorrow works great.” 

“Alright. We should probably leave around noon then if James and I want to be back on time.”

“I can’t believe this is your last night in the flat,” James said flatly as Sirius turned to rummage through a small bag, spreading the contents around the carpet. Lily reached for James’ hand, sharing a nervous glance with the shorter boy.

Sirius’ stomach twisted.

He had lived with James since his 5th year and was moving to a town in the middle of nowhere, hours away. It was only temporary; just long enough for him to work out what the next chapter of his life will entail, but it would still be hard. He arranged with one of their school friends, Marlene, to go live with her and her girlfriend for the summer. 

Sirius didn’t necessarily want to leave but thought it was apt for everyone. He would get a chance to plan and could stop feeling guilty about third-wheeling with James and Lily. Luckily, after both Sirius and Lily constantly reassuring James he would message and call as much as he could, they began ironing out the final details.

“Me either,” Sirius sighed, re-bagging the items he had thrown across the floor. “Hey, do you remember the first night in this place?” The two boys shared a grin, burying their heads in their palms.

“We got shitty Chinese food and ate it on deck,” James was able to say through roaring laughter. “--And how could I forget a drunk Padfoot screaming at the top of his lungs about the moon challenging him to a rap battle. That was a lonely first impression you made on our neighbours by the way.” Lily had collapsed into a fit of giggles, shielding her eyes as her body shook with amusement.

“God, I wish I was here for that,” she murmured. She hadn’t moved in with the boys until a year after graduation, it was hard to imagine life before Lily. She had always been in their life, well since they were 11, it was difficult for her not to be with James asking her out every week for 6 years straight before she finally said yes. The rest is history.

“Y’know maybe you could be. We should do that again tonight, how does that sound Prongs and Mrs Prongs?” Sirius asked.

“That sounds lovely, one last hoorah!” Lily proclaimed, moving her hand to scratch the base of James’ head gently “How does that sound?” 

“Bloody amazing.” James beamed. “I’ll go call the Chinese place now.” He quickly kissed Lily before making his way out the bedroom door, quickly closing it behind him. 

Lily waited until he was out of earshot before starting “How are you feeling about all of this?” She always knew when Sirius was tense, and he loved her for it. That gift was the reason she was the first one he came out to in 6th year, even before James.

“I’m okay. A little scared, and I’m going to miss you gits like bloody crazy.” He laughed, tears threatening to spill, he had been trying to keep it together all day not wanting to unsettle any of them more than necessary “It will be good though, give us all some space to move forward, and I’ll still call and message whenever I can.” 

“I’ll miss you more.” 

“Not possible, you have Prongs!”

“You are going to live in a bloody novel for the next 3 months! Going to stay in a small middle of nowhere town to clear your head, maybe meet someone special” she smirked, quirking a suggestive eyebrow. “AND” she continued “you will have Marlene and Dorcas” 

“Oi!”

“I’m just saying…” 

“No, Evans relationships are a waste of time and energy, not everyone meets their bloody soulmates at age 11! I am going to figure out where or if I will go to college and ONLY that,” Sirius said matter-of-factly.

“I know, I’m joking. Is it strange I am worried James will go through some sort of withdrawal without you here?” She smiled, her eyes twinkling. “Be warned: I’m sure you will get quite the number of calls and texts for the first week.” She reached over, engulfing his hand in hers before squeezing it reassuringly.

“I’m sure Prongs will be fine, you guys have got each other” Sirius forced a smile. He knew James could live for 3 months without him there, but it would still be difficult. 

“We all will be. It will most likely take some adjustment, and plenty of alcohol.” She winked before relaxing against his shoulder. “Oh love, I’m going to miss you.” 

“I know we have said that so many fucking times, but I’ll miss you too” she snorted, burying her face in Sirius’ shoulder “You’re gonna make me cry Evans,” he half gasped half laughed, before gripping her hand tightly as she did his. “Look at us saps, it’s only 3 months, and I’m not even leaving until tomorrow!” Sirius cried, throwing his free hand up in the air sniffing. 

Lily let out a heavy chuckle. “I think we’re more than deserving to be sappy,” she said, pecking him on the cheek before James burst back in. 

“Ordered!” he chirped happily in a sing-song voice, taking his original spot. “Oi! You trying to take my girlfriend Black?” he mused jokily before retracting back to his original thought. “Should be here in the next hour; until then we should play a game.” 

“What do you have in mind?” Lily questioned, releasing Sirius’ hand, the two of them had been doing their best to keep James distracted. They knew he would take it the hardest, with or without Lily there. 

“We could play Monopoly?” 

Sirius barked a laugh. “Last time we played that, Lily almost dumped you, Prongs! Sure you want to risk that again?” Lily swatted his arm.

“I did not, Black!”

“Hmm, sure.” 

“I do have a vague memory of you saying, and I quote: ‘Potter, if you take one more of my railroads, I will dump your sorry arse--’” James quipped, pulling her into a tight hug before placing a kiss on her forehead. “I bloody love when you're mad Evans, as scary as it is.” Sirius smiled lovingly at the cosied up pair.

“I love you to Potter,” Lily drawled, before escaping from James’ hug. “Now back to the question at hand. What do you want to play, Sirius? You’re the one that’s leaving; it's your choice.” 

“Mmm… Scrabble?”

“But Lily ALWAYS wins,” James whined, throwing his head back as Lily beamed. She held the ‘Scrabble Champion’ title very proudly, never missing an opportunity to flail it around. 

“That’s because I don’t waste time saving my letters to write suggestive words like a certain someone I know.” She glared at Sirius as he grinned proudly; the Sirius Black speciality, making the cleanest of things sound filthy. 

After a game of scrabble, complete with yelling and laughing scattered throughout, to no ones’ surprise, Lily was victorious. When the doorbell rang, James and Sirius practically flew to the door, speedily thanking the delivery man before returning to Lily, hands full with bags of food. They spread the contents out over the carpet of the empty room, joking and reminiscing as they ate. Sirius was going to miss this. 

Soon after, Lily left returning with an array of pillows and blankets; the boys sprung up to help her make a bed on the floor, but it quickly turned into a pillow fort. They spent the rest of the evening cuddled up under the blankets they draped over whatever they could use, watching their favourite films, soon drifting into a blissful sleep. 

Sirius awoke to the sweet smell of pancakes wafting through the flat. He tried to stretch but instead found a sleeping James wrapped tightly around him. He smiled, gently sliding him off before making his way to the kitchen. 

“There’s the man of the day!” Lily greeted, flipping a set of pancakes. Sirius grinned at her in return before settling down on one of the barstools. “You excited?” 

“You could say that,” he laughed reaching out an arm to grab a berry out of the bowl Lily had prepared. She quickly swatted his hand away with the spatula she was holding.

“Eh! Not yet. Go get James up, then we can eat. GO.” She pointed down the hall, motioning for him to get a move on.

The flat was spacious; every wall painted white, decorated with modern portraits from Lily and vintage posters from James’ homely touch. Surprisingly, Sirius thought they complimented each other nicely. 

He started down the hall, sneakily creaking the door open, before charging to jump on James’ sleeping form.

“AH YOU BLOODY GIT!” James shrieked, leaping to his feet before running for the kitchen, Sirius following close behind. He skidded to a halt at the entrance before whining, “Lilyyyy, tell Padfoot to stop being a wanker.” 

“I don’t think his sex life is any of our business, James,” she replied, causing Sirius to fall to the floor, wheezing hysterically.

James looked utterly dumbfounded “Sirius what have you done to my girlfriend?!”

“Guess he rubs off on you a little doesn’t he?” She smiled. “Sirius, love, come eat.”

“YES coming” he yelled as he got to his feet, singing a little jingle about pancakes as he walked. “Lily my love, your pancakes are a gift from God,” he was able to say through a mouthful of berries and whipped cream. 

They finished breakfast in a hurry, anxious to get on the road. 

“We should probably start loading the car, eh?” James noted as Lily and Sirius looked up to meet his eye, he was dreading this part “Come on, we don’t have all day” he sighed as a sour look crept across Sirius’ face. 

“I guess you have a point,” Sirius said finally, breaking the tense silence. He shuffled over to grab a box of books to move downstairs. James soon followed suit, and they trudged downward together. 

“Are you excited?? Pretty big change huh?” James asked, setting the box down in the bed of the car before brushing his hands together anxiously. 

“Yeah it is, but I think it will be good for all of us. You can finally propose to Evans, eh?” He smirked, lightly elbowing James in the ribs. 

“Oh shove it,” James complained, but Sirius noticed a twinkle in his eye and his grin only broadened. Lily appeared behind them carrying several bags, all full of clothes. 

“Boys, go grab the last few boxes, so we can get going.”

They shared a look before mutually agreeing to bring the last load down. 

Once the car was fully packed with all of Sirius’ possessions, the three were off. The car ride was a memory Sirius wished he could bottle up and keep with him forever. It was full of laughs and belting out the words to all their favourite songs, and maybe a few tears. 

After 5 joyous hours, the car pulled up outside the front garden of Marlene and Dorcas’ small beachside home. Sirius stepped one boot out of the car door followed by the other, taking his new home town in. It was breathtaking. The waves were carelessly brushing the shore, the horizon was edged with a silver tint and a seagull flew where the sun and water meet. The home was surrounded by great rolling green hills. The summer sun warming the back of his neck. There were quaint houses scattering bursts of colours throughout the green and greys that overpowered the town, large oak and aspen trees complimenting. Sirius loved it. 

“I told you it was like a novel, didn't I?” Lily grinned, hoisting a box into her arms. Sirius didn’t react, he stayed admiring the view until James clapped him on the shoulder signalling for him to help. 

After small talk and greetings with Marlene and Dorcas, and the car was unpacked it was time to say goodbye. Well, see you soon as Sirius put it.

“Oh, prongs, my love, my honeybun, the light of my life, how will I survive three whole months without my dear prongsiepoo?” Sirius draped himself dramatically against James, laying the back of his hand across his forehead. James laughed in response. 

“I have a girlfriend you wanker,” he replied, shoving Sirius slightly away before proceeding to pull him back into a bone-crushing hug.

“If you don't message me every bloody day I will drive 5 fucking hours to drag you back to London,” he sniffed “And don’t you dare stay longer without visiting.” Sirius felt his breath hitch and warm tears stream down his face.

Both boys were tearful now “I promise. God, I'm going to miss you two,” Sirius laughed, patting James on the back before saying goodbye to both of them another dozen times.

They got back into the car, and with one final wave, the doors closed, and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled.

The light streaming in through the window shone right into Sirius’ bed, waking him up earlier than he would have wanted. He considered getting up and drawing the scarlet curtains that looked out over the busy streets of East London, but quickly decided against leaving the comfort of his bed. He stirred, slowly arching his back and flexing his muscles, rubbing his bloodshot eyes before relaxing back into the soft sheets. Slowly opening his eyes he choked on a gasp. “Oh…” Sirius let out a relieved exhale as he remembered where he was. Rolling back over, he tangled his aching body in the array of blankets he had unpacked the night prior; they still smelled like home. 

He stayed bundled up for the remainder of the quiet morning, listening to the soothing sounds of the birds chirps and waves rocking against the soft sand outside. Not long after he woke, Sirius’ phone was buzzing constantly, thanks to Prongs no doubt.

_How was your first night?_

I miss you _Can you come home now?_ _Just kidding, but siriusly come back_ _Get it?_ _Where are you_ _:P_ _Padfoot_ _Lily is mad now :0_ _I’m this close to coming to get you_ _PADS THIS IS HARD_ _I don’t like it_ _Ugh_ _Gm if you're sleeping_ _OK lils is taking my phone but miss you <3_

Sirius felt a strange feeling bubble up in his chest, a blend between amused and yearning, he wasn’t quite sure. He suddenly wished he was back in London wrestling with James with Lily watching them, biting back a smile. 

**I'm alive and miss you too <3**

He pressed send, concluding that the best way to keep himself happy, even if it wasn’t true, was staying busy. And with that, he advanced into the small kitchen where Marls and Dorcas were having an in depth discussion about current events, which seemed strange as nothing ever happened where they lived. It was just sheep and birds, maybe people, 100 tops.

The 2 girls looked up from the other's face, focusing now on Sirius “How did you sleep?” Marlene asked, taking a gulp from her mug with the words, “World’s best girlfriend” printed across the front. Sirius smiled at the sight, plopping down on the stool adjacent to her. 

“Good I suppose,” he answered dryly “A bit of a panic waking up though, with the change of scenery and all.” Sirius laughed, swiping a piece of toast from the girls plate. 

“Oi” she swatted at his arm, causing him to drop the food “Make your own bloody toast Black! You’d think your half dog with how you act,” 

“But I don’t want to,” he pouted, puffed lip and all. “And for the record dogs are a very intelligent species” 

“Oh you poor thing,” Marlene cooed sarcastically, taking a dramatized bite, attempting to accentuate his lack of food. 

“I hate you,” he huffed, stumbling around the kitchen, to “make his own bloody toast”, much to his agony.

“The feeling is mutual.” 

“Hmph.” 

“Pouty, pouty baby.” 

“You’re very, very mean.” 

“I try.” 

They all fell into a comfortable silence, eating their breakfast and sipping on their cups of coffee, all except Dorcas. Dorcas was laughing over her cup of vomit looking juice, the same stuff James made Sirius drink leading up to a game in school. The thought made him gag, causing him to look up to meet Dorcas’ eyes “How the bloody hell do you drink that shit? Fucking disgusting. “ He paused, “And don't tell me all the health benefits and nutrition facts, I’ve heard them all from James at least 50 times” 

Dorcas rolled her eyes fondly as Marlene chuckled. “I’ve been saying that for WEEKS; just let her drink her plant piss while we enjoy our buttery carbs,” Marlene said, sticking her tongue out.

“Ouch, we might as well just break up now since my eating habits are so horrendous,” Dorcas mused jokingly, shuffling around the island to retrieve a frying pan from the overhead cabinet. “It’ll never work; it’s not me it’s you.”

Marlene stood up, slowly making her way over to her girlfriend and planting a kiss on her forehead. “I love you, plant piss and all my love.” Dorcas wrapped her arms around the taller girl's shoulders, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“I love you too” 

Sirius watched the loving exchange, smiling. It reminded him of James and Lily; the amount of love was heart-warming and sickening all at once. He felt intrusive and inwardly decided to get busy with the large pile of boxes up in his room “I’m going to go unpack-- you lovebirds have fun!” he said, clearing his plate and placing it in the dishwasher. 

“Alright, if you need anything just holler, and I’ll be there,” Marlene assured, keeping her hands around Dorcas as she attempted to make scrambled eggs.

“Will do!” he shouted, ducking out of the room before starting up the flight of stairs. His room was small with bright white walls and a rather large window facing the beach, complete with a small seat built into the frame. Good for reading, he thought.

He began sorting through the mountainous stack of packed items situated in the corner of the bright room. Majority of his decorations were old Polaroids of him and James, some with their parents and other friends from his school days. He treasured these photos.

The rest of his photo collection was sketches and drawings he had done over the years, most of them were sloppy sketches of flowers or James, some of Lily. After a few hours of taping various papers to the wall he had it completely painted with his images and drawings. Sirius beamed proudly at his hard work, it felt slightly more like home now. He flopped down on his bed, pulling his phone out to reassure James he wasn’t dead and hadn’t forgotten him. 

_AHA Lily gave me my phone back!_

He read, grinning, before continuing to scroll through the stack of texts.

_Glad you aren’t dead :P_

_Come back I miss you_

_If I die it was Lily she is bloody pissed_

**I’m back prongs**

_My love! You haven’t forgotten me yet!_

**How can I forget you when you text me every 5 minutes <3**

_Hmph_

_How is whatever the bloody hell your new town is called treating you?_

**I’ve been here for less than 24 hours so fine**

**Marlene and Dorcas are basically you and Lily so it's not that different**

_I’m flattered_

**You should be, even though Marlene is way meaner than you or Evans**

_So I’m still in the running for Padfoots best friend :)_

**Ofc darling**

**I miss you gits**

_We miss you too you twat_

_Bloody leaving us for Marls and Dorc_

**Oi**

**I will be back in 2.5 months**

_Too long_

**Bloody hell and you say I’m the clingy one**

_You weren't the one who was left to die_

**You have Evans**

_Speaking of she said she misses you and that I need to leave you alone so goodbye my dear <3_

**Goodbye love**

There was a soft knock at the bedroom door. “Come in,” Sirius declared, shoving his phone face down on the mattress to the space on his right.

Dorcas poked her head in grinning “Oooo I love the wall; it’s very you,” she said, entering and leaning up against the wall opposite Sirius “Need any help unpacking?”

“I’m good for now, just have to unpack the clothes, and then I should be done,” he sighed, falling back onto his mattress in a heap. 

“Alright, I think Marls is going into town to pick something up for dinner. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you tagged along.” She smiled down at him. “Help you get to know your way around a bit.” Sirius was practically beaming with excitement to explore, even if it was just a grocery store or small pub. 

“Yes please! Can you tell her for me, love?” he asked, quickly perking his head up. “It would be greatly appreciated.”

“Yeah, I’ll go tell her now. Sure you don't need anything?” 

“Nope, I’m fine.” He smiled kindly as she nodded, closing the door behind her.  
Sirius was going to see the town. He was practically jumping for joy as he dressed himself, he knew it was a stupid thing to get excited over, but that didn’t stop him from keeping an idiotic grin on his face until him and Marlene were out the door.

He asked what the purpose of every building they passed, Marlene’s voice getting more and more annoyed with every answer.

Finally, with one more question from Sirius, Marlene burst out in exasperation, “Black, if you ask me what one more of these structures is I will drown you in the ocean.” Sirius laughed, being rewarded with a glare.

“But I’m stuck here for 3 months, might as well get familiar huh?” She sighed, pulling a box of chicken from the shops'shop's fridge.

“You can get familiar by yourself, not when we are in a shop getting chicken,” she hissed. Sirius knew Marlene was never ACTUALLY upset with him; their friendship was built on insults and teasing and had made it this far. It seemed anyone who spent time with the two of them would assume they loathed each other at first but would quickly come to realize it was their way of expressing their appreciation.

“Hmph” 

“Stop fucking pouting, or I really will drown you.”

The rest of the night continued the same, Sirius and Marls’ playfully bickering with Dorcas smirking at them, occasionally giggling at one of the insults. Sirius was taking to his new home quite well; he was living with some of his best friends and the town was actually quite charming. He had made a plan to explore a little every day until he knew everything like the back of his hand. 

With a few final snarky remarks they all called it a night and retreated to their bedrooms. 

He sent a goodnight text to James and Lily before climbing into bed and falling asleep with a smile across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH first chapter done!


End file.
